PERDITA'S RIDE
by Janus oberoth
Summary: One night Perdita is horny and she needs some relief, but she finds out that Captain also needs it. So she offers help to Captain and both will have a great night. They will have a unique experience.


!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"At the living room of the house of the family Dearly everything finds itself in silence, both dalmatian sleep side by side on the carpet. Perdita moves while she moans / The eyelids of Perdita move lightly, the female dog breathes agitatedly while she continues / Perdita suddenly wakes up, she breathes agitatedly while she feels as the air in and out of her bellows rapidly. She sees at her right and observes that her mate continuous asleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Again" Perdita thinks while she feels that her crotch is wet./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She thinks about her dreams, during the past days she only had thought about Thunderbolt, the star of canine television and the hero of her pups that did not lose a show of the star of / The mother of the pups in her dreams mated with the good-looking German shepherd./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita gets up with care and walks towards the kitchen, she heads toward the door and slides out through the door for dogs. The female knows that she must again free these sex desires of her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog walks to some shrubs that are near the house; she gets behind them and sits. Perdita slowly leans back on the grass; she sees the stars that titillate in the / Perdita lays her paw on her chest; she moves her paw until she finds one of her nipples. The Dalmatian female dog moans when she touches her nipple softly, it is erect. Perdita twists her nipple while she feels that her vagina gets wets even more./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita begins to take down her paw on her chest and stomach until her paw reaches her pink opening. The female caresses the borders of her vaginal opening; she feels that her juices soaks her claw./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita finds her pink point and she begins to caress it, incrementing her pleasure while she observes stars. The female growls of pleasure when she pushes her toe in her / The moans of pleasure of Perdita breaks the silence while she pushes in and takes out her toe of her vagina. Perdita puts her other paw on her mouth, she and soaks one toe in / The female takes down her paw and positions it below her tail; she moves her toe on her anus while she continues masturbating. Perdita pushes her toe; she feels that her sphincter closes around it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She moans while she pushes and takes out her toes of her anus and her vagina, Perdita closes her eyes, she imagines that Thunderbolt and Pongo penetrate her at the same time by both tunnels of her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita imagines that both penises move at the same time inside her body. The female dog feels that pleasure increases and the climax are close, a neigh interrupts her. Perdita gets up with a certain amount of surprise. She sees around, trying to see something outside of what's normal. She again hears a neigh that comes from some place a little away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog bursts through the shrubs and begins to walk while she put a lot of attention on sounds; she feels anxiety because she had never before felt danger inside the / Perdita listens another neigh and she follows it; she crosses the farm heading toward the north part. She sees a figure between a pair of old mills that are obsolete./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita keeps on walking until she sees one horse's figure between the two mills, the Dalmatian female dog comes closer cautiously to see the horse with more clarity./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog gets surprised seeing that horse, he is not other than Captain, who lives in the farm. Perdita comes closer slowly and notices that Captain is sitting while he has his eyes closed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A new neigh is listened in the farm when the horse raises his head and observes the sky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Captain, are you all right?" Perdita asks when she gets close to the horse, he gets surprised when he sees the Dalmatian female dog./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Perdita, what are you doing here, did I wake you up?" Captain asks looking to Perdita, she gets close to the horse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Not at all, I was waked up." Perdita responds while he sits in front of the horse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Can I help you?" Perdita asks looking at the horse that looks at her with discomfort./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you need something? Perhaps I can help you" Perdita asks looking at the horse, he gets surprised./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Would you help me?" Captain asks looking at Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Of course, the animals of the farm must be together." Perdita says with a friendly smile./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What is your problem?" Perdita asks looking at the horse, she looks to her with evident discomfort in his face./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""The problem is that I do not have a mate." Captain says looking at Perdita that looks at him with confusion./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita opens her eyes with surprise understanding the equine's words, he looks at her / "Anita and Roger have an important economic burden with food for you and your pups, they do not see some needs that rest of the animals have." Captain says without bother or angry in his voice./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""You know how strong these impulses are, and how difficult is control them." Captain says looking at Perdita, she nods lightly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I understand it perfectly." the Dalmatian female dog says looking at the horse, he looks at her attentively./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""If we are the cause of your problem… I think that is my duty help you." Perdita says looking at the equine that gets surprised hearing the Dalmatian female dog./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain looks with surprise and incredulity to the Dalmatian female dog, Perdita looks at him attentively./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Get up my captain." Perdita says smiling while she sees at the horse, he still looks at her with surprise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain stands up slowly; the Dalmatian female dog sees as the penis appears from the shadow. Perdita opens her mouth with surprise and holds her breath seeing the horse's erect penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain smiles seeing the Dalmatian female dog's expression of surprise./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you still have the courage to continue?" Captain asks looking at the Dalmatian female, she looks at him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita gives some steps and positions herself below Captain's body; the Dalmatian female dog looks at the equine's penis attentively./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It is big." Perdita thinks while she observes the horse's penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog sees that Captain's penis is much bigger than her mate's penis; the equine's balls are more big that one of her paws./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She observes some stains on the horse's penis; the head of Captain's penis does not end up in pun tip as in a dog's penis, in its place the tip is rounded./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female dog thinks that the diameter of Captain's penis is of the same size that Pongo's knot, even a little thicker. The equine penis's has a cylindrical form, it is surprising for Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / Perdita begins to sniff Captain's penis, she perceives the smell of the penis of the equine cock. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain gives a neigh feeling Perdita's tongue on his penis's tip./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog licks the head of Captain's penis; she perceives the different taste to her mate's penis. The female places her two paws on the horse's penis and she begins to move them in order to masturbate to the horse, he that moans of pleasure./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita moves her paws feeling the texture of the skin of Captain's penis; she perceives the taste of the hot precum of the equine. Captain moans feeling as the tongue of the Dalmatian female dog moves on the head of his cock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita moves her tongue and finds the opening of the penis of the horse; the Dalmatian female dog pushes her tongue. The female gets surprised feeling as her tongue's tip enters in the opening of Captain's penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse neighs of pleasure feeling as the tip of the tongue of the female moves inside his penis, it is the first time that Captain feels something like that in his life./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita stops some moments later, she withdraws her tongue and begins to lick the length of Captain's penis. The female has to soak her tongue many times while she continues licking the penis of Captain./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female's tongue gets to Captain's two orbs; Perdita observes attentively those two big bags that hang below the horse's stomach./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita places her mouth on one of the testicles and she begins to suck it. The female knows that she cannot make the same as she makes with her mate, but she wants to pleasure the / Captain feels like Perdita sucks his testicle, he feels like some teeth of the female dog bit his ball. The horse moans while he enjoys a pleasure that he had not felt in a long time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita licks the line between the equine's testicles, she uses her paws to weigh the two orbs, and she gets surprised by their weight. The female uses her paw to pull smoothly the two testicles at the same time as her concentrates her licks in the dividing line of both balls./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog stops her licked and she moves back for again being in front of Captain's penis. Perdita opens her mouth and with difficulty takes the tip of the penis of the equine in her mouth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain moans and neighs of pleasure feeling that the female sucks a portion of the head of her penis. Perdita sucks with difficulty due to the thickness of the penis of the horse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita hears that Captain breathes with more speed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Perdita I am…" Captain says the moment that he neighs strongly and releases his cum in Perdita's mouth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog feels that her mouth becomes flooded with horse's semen, Perdita with much effort swallows each sticky semen spurt that fills at full capacity her mouth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The hot semen slides down by the Dalmatian female's throat, she continues sucking trying not to drown with the equine semen that enters in her mouth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"When semen runs out, Perdita takes out Captain's penis of her mouth and she takes air while she feels as some semen come out of her mouth. She is surprised because she did not drown with such quantity of cum./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain looks to Perdita, he can do not forget to observe like the face of the female is sprinkled with his semen that also falls of Perdita's chin./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita looks at the horse that smiles at her, he makes a facial expression with the head to the female, she looks toward where Captain indicates. The female sees a big rock to a couple of meters of them, she sees at Captain and nods./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita moves to go out below Captain, she walks toward the rock while Captain follows her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita looks at Captain that smiles at her, the female gets on the rock and leans on it. Perdita feels as her skin makes contact with the rock's hard and cold / The Dalmatian female takes a deep breath at the moment that she opens her legs for the horse, he looks closely to her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain observes the Dalmatian female's pink opening; the horse takes down his nose and sniffs that opening. Captain perceives the delicious aroma that gets out of Perdita's vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female moans when she feels Captain's first lick on her opening, she feels as the powerful tongue of Captain go over her pink opening./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain licks repeatedly that place while he listens the moans of pleasure of Perdita, the horse feels the taste of the juices of the female. Juices are unlike of a mare, these were sweeter./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse seeks to lick with more frequency the pink point on the top superior of Perdita's / Perdita shakes of pleasure when Captain also begins to lick her anus; she feels like the equine licks the whole section between her anus and her pink point./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita moans while she feels like the big tongue of Captain moves on her clit repeated times. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain presses his tongue's tip against the Dalmatian female dog's pink crack./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female moans with more force to feel that the horse's tongue enters in her body, she feels as the tongue of Captain moves inside her vagina, she feels much more pleasure than she feels with Pongo's tongue./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain perceives that Perdita's juices become more abundant and she moans strongly, the horse redoubles its efforts until he listen a loud moan of Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female pants and becomes tense feeling a great orgasm that is enjoyed by Captain; he licks the pink slit to savor the juices of Perdita, she is lost in the total ecstasy./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain stops his licks and looks at Perdita, she pants rapidly. The Dalmatian female with difficulty raises her head and sees as the horse looks at her with a lot of attention./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita spreads even more her legs inviting to the horse, he begins to position himself on the Dalmatian female, and Perdita feels as the body of Captain covers her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain stops momentarily when he has his face in front of Perdita's face, she looks at him. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse without thinking twice kisses Perdita, she gets surprised and tries to reciprocate the kiss./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels as the thick lips of Captain joins to her lips, the female dog opens her mouth permitting access to Captain's tongue. The female feels as the big tongue of Captain explores the inside of her mouth./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain feels like the forepaws of Perdita close around his neck while she reciprocates the kiss; both tongues get connected and move until both lovers break off the kiss./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Both look at the other one and smile some moments before Captain again gets in position. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels as the hard member of Captain is on her stomach./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita takes the cock and positions the head of Captain's penis against her pink opening./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Push it, Captain" Perdita instructs while she holds the penis of the horse, he begins to push his penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The captain pushes with determination and calm to not hurt the female, she moans with some pain while she feels that the tip of Captain's penis presses the entrance of her vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita hopes that her juices are enough to allow that Captain's penis enters in her body. She gives a shout of pain when she feels as the head of Captain's penis enters in her vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / Weeps of pain run down on Perdita's cheeks while she feels that the head of Captain's penis finally is in her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Are you all right?" Captain asks while he has his eyes closed enjoying penetration./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Yes, push it" Perdita says while she releases Captain's shaft and cleans her tears./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain pushes his penis slowly, while he neighs smoothly feeling that Perdita's soft and wet vaginal walls wrap up his penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I had not felt something like this since I gave to birth my pups." Perdita thinks while she feels like the penis of Captain stretches the walls of her vagina that with difficulty fit to the thickness of the penis of the horse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The captain stops to feel that his penis's tip is touching Perdita's cervix. Captain feels like a third part of her penis is out of the female dog's vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Come on Captain, I am yours." Perdita says while she touches softly Captain's chest with her forepaws./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain begins to push; he moans while his penis in and out of Perdita's vagina. The horse neighs while he feels as the soft and wet walls of the vagina of the female dog rub on his penis providing him a great pleasure that he had not felt in a long time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain moans while he moves with care not to hurt the Dalmatian female, he knows that his size makes it dangerous for Perdita that has more delicate contexture./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Captain, it is so big" Perdita moan feeling like her vagina is full with Captain's hard meat./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The Dalmatian female dog feels like Captain's tip of penis beat on his cervix to each push; no previous penis had filled her vagina and touched so deep part in her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels like the fur of the chest of the horse stimulate her nipples, she moans while she holds the body of Captain, he continues with his pushes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita's and Captain's moans break silence while the two lovers of different species copulate in the farm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita moans in the meantime in her mind she wishes to be a female horse to be able to feel the complete power of Captain at the moment of copulating, she wished to feel like the two hairy orbs slap her body to each push./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female feels as the horse's pushes become stronger, she listens the heavy breathing and Captain's respiration becomes stronger and more rapid./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The equine neighs of pleasure and he releases his cum in Perdita's uterus, the female joins her howl to the neigh of the horse when she feels like a powerful spurt of semen beat on her vagina's walls./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels that Captain pushes his penis while he neighs; the Dalmatian female feels like her vagina is flooded by the horse's cum. Perdita feels as the semen of Captain oozes of her vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain breathes agitatedly; he had not felt the pleasure of discharging his semen in a female in long time./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Some minutes later Perdita and Captain recover their forces, she is surprised because Captain's penis still is erect and hard. The horse slowly withdraws his penis until this goes out of Perdita's vagina./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She feels as the head of Captain's penis slips out of her vagina, the head is at the height of her anus./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Do you want my ass too, Captain?" Perdita asks while she caresses the horse's loins./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / "Won't I hurt you?" Captain asks while he sees below his body and looks at Perdita, she has her head resting on the rock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Pongo has anal sex with me very frequently and he puts his knot in my ass, so I suppose that there will be no problem." Perdita says trying to seem calm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain begins to push the head of his penis against the Dalmatian female dog's brown hole. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She closes her eyes and tries to relax just as she makes when she has anal sex with Pongo./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She is thanked that Captain's penis still is soaked with her juices and semen, both would be like useful lubricants for penetration./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain pushes, trying to control himself because he knows that if he is brusque, he would be will hurt seriously to Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"A new shout of pain is listened when the head of the penis of the horse conquers the resistance of Perdita's anus. The Dalmatian female dog cries smoothly of pain, she feels like her entrails / Captain tries to control himself for not free his semen, the female dog's anal tunnel is the tighter place where he has inserted his penis; he feels as the anal walls of Perdita squeezes stronger the head of his penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse begins to push his penis that slowly enters in the Dalmatian female dog's anus, she feels like the walls of her anus are stretched to maximum to fit the thickness of the equine penis, it slowly fills her entrails./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita opens her eyes with surprise feeling that the Captain's penis touches the more deep part of her rectum. She had never felt a penis into that place; this was incredible for the female / Captain begins his pushes; he pushes slowly to extend the pleasure of his mating with the female, she moans of pleasure. The horse feels like the cracks inside Perdita's anus rubs his penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse's penis in and out of the Dalmatian female dog's anus, she moans while she feels like her sphincter moves on Captain's hard shaft. Captain neighs smoothly while he observes Roger's and Anita's house in the distance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain's pushes become faster in accordance with the climax that is close./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels like the fur of her back rubs up against hard rock in which she is reclining./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain neighs when he fills Perdita's posterior passage with his semen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels how cum hits her entrails, she also come to her orgasm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The horse withdraws his penis and rubs it against Perdita's body, she feels like spurt behind spurt of warm cum fall on her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain stops when his cum runs out, he moves to let Perdita stand up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"He sees as Perdita stays reclining on the rock while she moves her forepaws on her body./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female dog feels like her body is soaked in equine cum, she feels like her vagina and her anus are dilated and semen drains of both holes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita with curiosity aims her paws at her crotch; she examines by touch her vagina and anus, the female dog gets surprised feeling that her paws enter without difficulty at her two dilated tunnels./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""More?" Perdita asks surprised seeing that Captain's penis is still erect./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Captain just nods and looks at Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The female dog gets herself comfortable and opens her mouth. Captain understands the message and he places himself on Perdita; he takes down his penis to the height of the mouth of the Dalmatian female dog, she closes her lips around the head of Captain's penis./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"br / Perdita begins to suck Captain's penis, he neighs with pleasure feeling as the Dalmatian female sucks his penis. Perdita uses her two forepaws to caress and to stimulate two Captain's / Finally after close to 30 minutes Captain withdraws his penis of the mouth of the Dalmatian female dog when he is completely satisfied and his penis has lost its hardness./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita has trouble getting up, she and sits on the rock./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""It seems like I am pregnant again!" Perdita says surprised seeing her swollen stomach./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"She cannot believe that had swallowed so many Captain's loads of semen, it had filled her stomach and her stomach had swollen to make that she looks like the female was pregnant again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita raises the look to see Captain that suddenly kisses her, Perdita reciprocates the kiss that breaks some minutes later./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Thank you, Perdita, you are a good friend." Captain says looking at Perdita that smile./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Don't mention it" Perdita says looking at the horse./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""I will take a bath, I hope that my holes return to normal for tomorrow." Perdita says smiling and looking at Captain, he nods and smiles in a friendly way./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Both walk side by side and they separate after some minutes, Captain walks toward the stable while Perdita goes toward the Hiccup Hole, she feels like semen of Captain moves inside her stomach./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"On the next day Perdita walks behind Pongo, he plays with Lucky, the female dog smiles seeing as her mate is playing with her son./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita feels some pain due the sex of the previous night, but she is happy about it because it had been a very pleasurable experience. The female dog sees that Captain gets close to her and walks next to her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Perdita I am sorry to bother you, but I need you tonight." Captain says looking at Perdita./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Aye Aye Captain" Perdita says looking at Captain, he smiles and goes away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""What wanted him?" Pongo asks when he gets close to Perdita after throwing a ball for Lucky./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Nothing special, he just asked me for permission to take the pups of walk out." Perdita responds while she smiles and nuzzles her mate, he does the same thing with her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Perdita, Captain, Pongo, Anita, Roger, Lucky are © Disney./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The story is mine./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm; margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Written by Janus Oberoth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/p  
!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:HyphenationZone21/w:HyphenationZone  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherES-BO/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianX-NONE/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="false"  
DefSemiHidden="false" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="371"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footer"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="index heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of figures"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="envelope return"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="footnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="line number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="page number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="endnote text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="table of authorities"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="macro"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="toa heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Bullet 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Number 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Closing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="List Continue 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Message Header"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Salutation"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Date"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text First Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Note Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Body Text Indent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Block Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Hyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="FollowedHyperlink"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Document Map"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Plain Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="E-mail Signature"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Top of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Bottom of Form"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal (Web)"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Acronym"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Address"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Cite"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Code"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Definition"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Keyboard"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Preformatted"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Sample"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Typewriter"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="HTML Variable"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Normal Table"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="annotation subject"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="No List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Outline List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Simple 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Classic 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Colorful 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Columns 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Grid 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table List 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table 3D effects 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Contemporary"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Elegant"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Professional"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Subtle 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Web 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Balloon Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" UnhideWhenUsed="true"  
Name="Table Theme"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" SemiHidden="true" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" QFormat="true"  
Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" QFormat="true"  
Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" QFormat="true"  
Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" SemiHidden="true"  
UnhideWhenUsed="true" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="41" Name="Plain Table 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="42" Name="Plain Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="43" Name="Plain Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="44" Name="Plain Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="45" Name="Plain Table 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="40" Name="Grid Table Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="Grid Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="Grid Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="Grid Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="Grid Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="Grid Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="Grid Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="Grid Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="Grid Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46" Name="List Table 1 Light"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51" Name="List Table 6 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52" Name="List Table 7 Colorful"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="46"  
Name="List Table 1 Light Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="47" Name="List Table 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="48" Name="List Table 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="49" Name="List Table 4 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="50" Name="List Table 5 Dark Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="51"  
Name="List Table 6 Colorful Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="52"  
Name="List Table 7 Colorful Accent 6"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Tabla normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin-top:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-right:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:8.0pt;  
mso-para-margin-left:0cm;  
line-height:107%;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:11.0pt;  
font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif";  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-fareast-language:EN-US;}  
/style  
![endif]- 


End file.
